1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to food trays and more specifically to a rigid plastic tray with sections for different foods that is made from the most affordable plastic available. The inventor commonly refers to the food tray of the present invention as to the: “Traystick”.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Portable and reusable trays are well known in the art. Various patents and Published patent applications are in fact directed to plastic trays. While developing the invention of the instant application independently the Inventor researched extensively the public record as well as the current market for portable and reusable trays and the most relevant examples found in the search are mentioned in the Information Disclosure Statement (IDS) attached.
Despite all the efforts listed above prior art patents describe structures that are either not truly convenient or else involve complicated, expensive, and overly difficult assembly and/or disassembly parts and procedures. In the specific TrayStick features a much simpler and basic design, if compared with the prior art, that does not wish to stray from the design of typical food packaging trays as other patents wish but rather focuses on making them more convenient and disposable than traditional reusable food trays.
TrayStick is less expensive and strives to allow consumers to transport their meals a relatively short distance rather than a long distance. It is less complicated and would require a simpler and quicker manufacturing process than the devices described in the patent documents mentioned in the IDS. Other devices have been advertised on various media but never patented or described into a printed publication.